


Manufacting Nethecite

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Basch and Balthier were captured by the evil Dr. Cid, and now they're strapped down naked. Cid tells them the secret ingredient to creating Nethicite, and now, they're about to become ingredients to creating a piece of Deifacted Nethicite.Warning: Very graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Relationships: Balthier/Basch fon Ronsenburg
Kudos: 6





	Manufacting Nethecite

_Shit_ , this was not how things were supposed to end. Balthier struggled as he tried to free himself from his restraints, but it was no good. He looked in front of him and watched as Basch also struggled to free himself from the restraints, but to no avail. After all, they were made by his father, the great Dr. Cid himself. The two men were each strapped to large tables propped vertically, both naked, with their legs spread wide. 

This was a mistake. Balthier tried to go into Draklor alone in the middle of the night in order to assassinate his father, but not only did he fail to do so, he ended up dragging Basch, the man he loved, into this situation with him.

Cid: “Ah, I see that you two gentleman are finally awake.”

Balthier: “What do you want with us, _Dr._ _Cid_?”

Cid: “Why, I am completely heartbroken, Ffamran. Your own father came all this way to play with you, and this is the response I get?”

Balthier: “I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name’s _Balthier_ , and I am not your son.”

Cid walks away from Balthier, his hand behind his back.

Cid: “I see. I guess my age has gotten the best of me. You’re right, my son Ffamran is an honorable judge of Archades, and he would never become a lowly sky pirate.”

Cid walks up to Basch and grabs him by the face, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

Cid: “And he most certainly would not date the likes of a traitor.”

Basch struggles to free himself from Cid’s grip to no avail. He then proceeds to spit in his face, prompting Cid to let go and wipe off his face.

Cid: “Since it seems you are not my son after all, I guess there’s nothing holding me back from using you for my experiments.”

Balthier: “Experiments? What are you plotting, old man?”

Cid: “What am I plotting, you ask? Ha ha ha! Behold! You recognize this, don’t you?”

Basch and Balthier take a look at the blue crystal in Dr. Cid’s hand, very much familiar with the object.

Balthier: “Manufacted Nethicite.”

Cid: “Precisely!”

Basch: “And what does that have anything to do with us?”

Cid slowly walks around the room, holding up the nethicite in the air.

Cid: “Let me ask you two gentleman this. What do you think is the key ingredient to making Nethicite?”

The two men look at each other, unsure of how to answer. Then Balthier suddenly remembers the old texts he read from his father’s study back when he was still Judge Ffamran.

Balthier: “Could it be… the seed of man?”

Cid: “Exactly! I see you did your research, Ffamran. Oh, sorry, Sky Pirate _Balthier_.”

Basch looks over at Cid, and then back to Balthier. Was he serious? The seed of man? In other words, semen? So he was going to milk his own son, his own flesh and blood like a cow to create Nethicite?

Basch: “You’re insane!”

Cid: “Insane. Yes, I hear that word a lot. People seem to call me that when I start talking to Venat.”

Cid puts the Manufacted Nethicite back in his pocket, continuing his stroll around the room.

Cid: “The seed of man. In other words, semen. However, I have found that semen is a… horribly inefficient source of energy. Why, just to create that one little piece of Nethicite took over a hundred soldiers a year, taking turns to ejaculate into a large machine in order to condense all of that energy into one little piece of Nethicite.”

Cid stops in front of Basch again, roughly grabbing him by the balls and squeezing them.

Basch: “Ahhhhhh!”

Cid: “That’s why I began to think to myself. The seed of man. What if instead of the seed itself, I used its source!”

Cid tightened his grip on the soldier’s balls, filling Cid’s lab with the man’s screams.

Balthier: “Let him go!”

Cid did as he was told and let go of Basch’s nuts, giving him a moment of respite. Once he did, Cid began walking towards Balthier. He reached down to Balthier’s nuts, but unlike his treatment with Basch, gingerly held his son’s balls in his hand and gently rolled them around in his hand.

Cid: “The human testes. The source of a man’s seed. I first performed experiments on some captured soldiers. I started by just slicing a pair off and chucking it in, but it did absolutely nothing.”

Cid slowly started applying pressure on Balthier’s left nut, making it compress ever so slightly.

Cid: “Then I tried again, only this time I ground them up into a fine paste before throwing them in. And you know what? It worked! Just a single pair managed to cut down the time it took to create Nethicite by a whole month!”

Now Cid increased the pressure on Balthier’s left nut further, causing some visible discomfort on the leading man’s face.

Cid: “But that wasn’t the end! No sir, I am a man of science. And as a scientist, I had to consider all possibilities. That’s why for my next trial, I ground up the testicles while they were still attached. And lo and behold, the difference was like night and day! A process that once took an entire year now took a mere month!”

Cid let go without causing his son much damage and started strolling around the room again. This time, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out another crystal. This one much smaller, giving off a white glow.

Cid: “Tell me, you’re familiar with this, aren’t you?”

Balthier: “That’s… Deifacted Nethicite!”

Cid: “Correct! With this latest discovery, I thought to myself, ‘Why stop at Manufacted Nethicite? With this, we could create the real thing!’”

Cid finally stopped in his tracks, standing against the wall equidistant from the two naked men strapped onto the tables.

Cid: “And now, you two shall become sacrifices to overthrowing the gods! With this, humans shall have the power to create Deifacted Nethicite! Ha ha ha ha ha!”

Basch realized he was dead wrong. This man wasn’t just insane. He was on a whole other level of insanity. 

Basch: “You would destroy Balthier’s, your own son’s balls, just so you can create a tool of war?”

Cid: “Son? I think you are mistaken. The young gentleman clearly said so himself, he is the Sky Pirate Balthier, not my son. Unless of course, you have something to say?”

Basch and Cid both looked over at Balthier. So that’s what it’s come to. If he wants to keep his balls intact, he must denounce the name Balthier and return to being daddy’s good little boy, Ffamran. He could save himself, but what good would that do? His dad was sure as hell not going to show Basch any mercy. 

Balthier looked over at Basch and saw him mouthing the words “Yes, do it”.

Balthier: “I see… even now, you want me to save myself.”

Balthier looks over at Cid, his eyes filled with resolve.

Balthier: “Sorry, but this is the first time we’ve met. I know nothing of this Ffamran that you speak of.”

Even when in a situation like this, Balthier hated nothing more than to be chained up by his father’s duties. He was a sky pirate, after all. He needed his freedom, and his father sure as hell wouldn’t be giving him any.

Cid: “I see. That’s too bad. Then I guess you’ll both be sacrifices for the betterment of Archades.”

Cid reached into his pocket and pulled out a remote, clicking a few buttons on it. Four rooks float out from under Cid’s desk, two floating over to each man. 

Cid: “Behold, my latest invention.”

A rook floats in front of each man’s crotch, while another floats right next to it.

Balthier: “Aren’t you getting a bit too old for toys, old man?”

Balthier continues to maintain his image, but he was visibly getting nervous. What were these little floating robots? And what were they doing in front of his crotch?

Suddenly a rook grabs hold of each man’s scrotum, stretching it out. The other rook standing by extends out an arm and shoots out a laser, cleanly slicing off its respective target’s scrotum.

Basch and Balthier: “Ghhhhh!”

The two let out a small cry of pain each as they felt the heat of the laser slowly circling around their ballsacks, removing them from their bodies. After a whole painful minute went by, they both had their scrotums cleanly sliced off by the lasers, not a bit of skin left attached, allowing their naked testicles to hang freely without the constraint of their man purses holding them in place.

The two rooks floated over to Cid himself, each placing a scrotum in his hands. Cid dangled the two scrotums in front of his face, marveling at the two beauties.

Cid: “Ah, these will make for a lovely new pouch to hold my utensils.”

He carefully placed them on his desk to deal with later. Meanwhile, the rooks had returned to each man, only this time the two were side by side. The rooks each locked onto a different testicle and reached out with a small arm attachment that resembled a box. The rooks each scooped a testicle in the box and then closed the hatch, with just a small hole in the center for the spermatic cords. The two men were both confused as to what the machines were doing trapping their balls in these tiny boxes.

Cid: “Ah yes, I forgot to mention. As I continued with the experiments, I discovered that adrenaline synergizes well with the seed of man. Therefore the greater the pain inflicted, the stronger the effects.”

Both Basch and Balthier’s blood runs cold. Having your nuts destroyed was already the most painful experience possible, but the degree of pain also makes a difference? What was he going to do?

Cid: “This is a new experimental method I came up with. By applying pressure in all directions, I can keep the testicle from breaking, inflicting as much pain as possible. Just think of it like making a diamond. Your jewels will be compressed further and further until they can no longer be compressed anymore!”

The two men looked at each other in fear. This was worse than they’d imagined. And having their balls destroyed was already worse than they’d imagined before coming to this place!

Cid: “Ha ha ha! So, do you regret disobeying me now, Ffamran? If you renounce the name Balthier and come back to me, I can still reattach your little purse here.”

Cid picked up Balthier’s scrotum and dangled it in front of his face, trying to tempt the young Sky Pirate to come back to his side.

Balthier: “You… you’re beyond saving, old man!”

Cid puts the little pouch back on the table and wipes his glasses in disappointment.

Cid: “Very well, I supposed this is the end then.”

Cid puts his glasses back on and punches some more buttons on the remote. Once he’s finished, the four rooks each begin compressing the respective ball in their boxes. As the boxes shrink, Basch and Balthier both began breathing heavily from fear, their dicks also at full mast. The pain had not begun and they were already terrified of what’s to come.

The boxes compressed further and further, now finally trapping their respective balls and crushing them slowly but surely. The two men started off by breathing heavily, trying to keep their composure as the pressure built up, but as the pressure continued to build, the heavy breathing eventually transformed into screams. The pain was unimaginable. And worst part was, the device really kept their balls intact! The boxes shrank further and further, until they were less than half their original sizes. If this were just a vise instead, their balls would probably have broken by the seams if they had this much pressure on their balls, but the box really kept their balls intact while they were slowly crushed. 

Cid: “So how about it, Ffamran? This is your final chance. Any longer and I can’t guarantee the safety of your testicles.”

Balthier just looked up in between screams and glared at his old man, unable to utter any words.

Cid: “‘Tis a shame. I guess after today we’ll have to change your name from Ball-thier to Balless-thier. Ha ha ha ha ha!”

The rate at which the boxes shrank slowed down. It was getting harder and harder for them to continue applying pressure, yet the waves of pain were only getting stronger as time went on. Both men were on the brink of passing out. They were both spazzing uncontrollably, and alternating between gasping for air and screaming their lungs out. The only thing on their minds now was the desire for the intense torture to end.

After almost half an hour of grueling torture, Balthier finally gave his last scream as he finally passed out from the pain. Basch followed suit not long after, their balls having compressed down to only a small fraction of their original size. With the two of them unconscious, Cid finally commanded his rooks to stop the compression, regrowing back to their original sizes, each containing a deflated testicle which looked like a water balloon now that the insides were completely destroyed from the pressure. They then helped each other remove their testicles by having one hold the spermatic cord taut while the other cut them off at the base of the crotch with its laser. Once the testicles were removed, they floated over to Cid and gave him the boxes, which he carefully placed on the desk to make sure their precious contents would not fall out.

He was not quite done though. His experiments were over, but he had one more plan in store for the two. After all, they just had their precious testicles destroyed, so what use do they have for their penises? And it seems like the two of theirs were still hard from the adrenaline rush earlier, so before their dicks could deflate, he quickly ordered the rooks to float over to each of them and remove their dicks for him.

The rooks floated back to their respective subject and worked together, one clamping down the penis by the base to keep the blood from escaping their dicks, and the other activating the laser to begin the removal process. With their dicks cut off, they once again returned to Cid and deposited the goods in his hands. Cid held both severed cocks in his left hand. He proceeded to pick up his son’s member by the foreskin and marveled at it.

Cid: “Poor Ffamren, but this is what happens when you disobey your father.”

Cid placed the two dicks on his desk. He was going to have them processed so that they could be added to his own personal dildo collection: one of his precious son, and one of his son’s detestable boyfriend.

Before releasing the two, he went over to his son’s unconscious body and gave him one last parting gift. He went ahead and rewired his peehole so that he could at least pee sitting down now that his dick was no longer there. His boyfriend on the other hand would have to figure that out on his own. Once he was done, he reclothed his son and had the guards dump their unconscious bodies somewhere in town. He requested that they be tied up in the middle of town, with Basch’s legs spread apart so that when the townspeople wake up, they may get a glance of the newly castrated Basch Fon Ronsenburg baring his modified body for all to see.


End file.
